


Baby, You Light Up My World

by acrayonsmile



Series: Big White Lie [5]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Minor Original Character(s), Mpreg, Multi, Solo Direction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-05-19 14:19:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14875377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acrayonsmile/pseuds/acrayonsmile
Summary: After their wedding, Louis came off the birth control. But will anything ever be easy for him?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I promised I'd finish Big White Lie. I make no such promises now. But, I'm in a super good mood and this has just been sitting on my computer for a very long time. 
> 
> Also, I have not kept an exact timeline on the boys during their hiatus. 
> 
> And, the title may change. Not sure.
> 
> All that being said, I'm a comment whore. They keep me going.

They’d comforted Louis with all kinds of words in the months after their wedding. 

_It takes time to come off the birth control._

_Dec was a fluke. Male omegas generally don’t get pregnant by surprise._

_It’s going to happen when it happens._

_We’ll keep trying._

_Don’t worry._

But, Louis was worried. And, that’s why, six weeks after their wedding, Niall was crying in a hotel room alone. 

He threw the stick at the wall and raked his fingers through his hair, stomach twisting at the thought. 

How was he going to tell Louis he was pregnant again?

“Niall? We have to head out, jaan,” Zayn knocked on the door. “Nerves still getting to you?”

“Something like that,” the Irishman pulled himself together with a deep breath and adjustment of his suit. 

“You’re going to be great,” Zayn smiled. “Lou sent this,” he handed his phone over. 

_Seeing Blind_ played in the background as their nearly eighteen-month old son bounced on his feet. 

_“Show Mummy, baby love,” Liam said._

_“Oh, my, my,” he bounced along to the song. “Oh, my, my.”_

_Louis directed Declan towards the camera and waved, “You’ll be great, Mummy! Say bye to Mum and Baba, Dec.”_

_“Bai!” the little blue-eyed blonde waved. “Love-oo!”_

“Better now?” Zayn asked as the video ended. 

Niall’s eyes filled with tears and he shook his head. 

“Jaan,” the alpha enveloped him with worry. “We’ll fly out in the morning and be home with them before tomorrow ends.” 

Niall shook his head, disregarding the tears he was getting on Zayn’s tux. “I’m pregnant and I don’t know how to tell him.”

“Well, shit,” Zayn’s heart soared and dropped all at the same time. 

“I should have waited,” he sniffled. “But, I wanted—I thought we could do it together.”

“I know, love. I know. But, look, let’s handle one thing at a time. We’ll worry about telling Lou later. But, we kinda have to go. I have to be your trophy husband and all whilst you go rock the stage.”

“One thing at a time,” Niall took a deep breath, then said through the last tears Zayn wiped away. “Well, come along, trophy husband.”

“At the very least, this has distracted you from the nerves.”

“You had to remind me!” Niall groaned, trying to let it distract him. But he couldn’t help but place a hand over his belly and the tiny little life growing in him.

Zayn squeezed his hand, “Would it help to say, I hope it’s mine?”

“Not that I don’t want to carry your child, but, with the timing, I actually think he might be Harry’s.”

“Ah, so Jagger is finally ready for the stage,” he joked. 

Niall finally laughed. “You know we’re not naming our son Jagger.”

“Shall we call him Seven then?” 

“No, because Liam and Lou might want to keep it in homage to David Beckham. Besides, he might be a she.”

“Not so sure with this one? You were pretty positive with Dec.”

“Maybe.”

“I love you,” Zayn kissed his cheek as they got into the elevator. “And Lou is going to love you and this baby.”

Paddy and Preston turned around wide-eyed. 

“You heard nothing,” Niall warned. 

Both bodyguards zipped their grins.

Meanwhile, back in England and drawn to his omega’s tidal wave of disappointment, Liam walked into their bathroom just as Louis sighed, tossing another negative test into the bin. 

“Do you think it’s time to see that specialist that Dr. Black recommended?” the Alpha asked. 

“What happened to the ‘it takes time to come off the birth control’ pep talk?” despite the biting reply, Louis turned and walked right into his embrace.

“What happened to ‘I’m sick of your bullshit, just knot me again’?”

“Well, you all did and nothing happened,” he pouted. 

“I’m not going to lie, love. If it were Niall having the trouble, I’d put it off longer. Because it is true, male omegas have more trouble getting pregnant. But, you were on suppressants and if that’s still playing a part in this, then I think it’s better to nip it in the butt,” Liam sat them down on the edge of the tub. 

“Bud. The saying. Nip it in the bud. Because you nip the bud before it blossoms,” Louis waved away the distracting explanation. “I think you’re right.”

“Well, I like it my way. Because it means I get to talk about the Booty.”

“Will that nickname ever die?

“Will your ass ever not be impressive?”

Louis managed a smile and relished in his Alpha’s comfort. But still, his old insecurities crept in. What if this was his fault? What if he couldn’t carry their pups? What if it was because he was bad?

Declan’s whines rustled through the baby monitor and Louis’ hand beat Liam’s. “Poor kid. These new teeth are kicking his ass. I’m going to go check on him,” he gave one last sniffle and headed out of the bathroom. 

But, Liam gave him a soft tug back and one more hug; he knew Louis needed it, “I’ll make that appointment. And this is not your fault,” he binned the empty test box for emphasis.

Louis smiled and kissed his Alpha gratefully. 

“Now go be Mommo, Tommo,” he grinned. At eight months, Baba had been Declan’s first word, not that Zayn had been coaching him from day one or anything (except that he had; it’s why he always took the nighttime feedings). But around his first birthday, Declan gave them something else to cheer for. 

_The dadas sat on the floor with Declan, annoyingly putting him on his feet and encouraging him to do some awkward thing called ‘walking.’ Declan wasn’t so sure what they meant, and besides, he was hungry. The mamas weren’t so pushy, and they always knew when he needed nommy time. Maybe he’d go hang out with them. Where were Mamas?_

_He dropped to his hands and knees and crawled away from Harry and Liam._

_Just then, Niall and Louis walked in from opposite doors, the latter with Zayn and a birthday cake._

_“Why hello, Sixy,” the older omega headed to their pup._

_Niall beat him though, scooping his baby up. “Did you get the candles, too, Tommo?”_

_“Mommo.”_

_The room froze and all eyes turned to the little one._

_“What did you say?” Niall laughed._

_The pup loved this Mama, but he wanted the other one; he had a feeling the other mama had something that yummy in that box. “Mommo. Mommo,” he reached for Louis._

_The alphas and omegas laughed._

_“Did he—“_

_“Was that to Lou?”_

_“Are you the smartest puppy in the world?”_

_“Where’s Mommo?” Zayn laughed, taking the baby. “Where’s Mommo, show me Mommo.”_

_“Am I Mommo? Is that who I am?” Louis laughed as Declan kept squirming towards him._

_“Mommo-mommo-mommo,” Declan babbled, much to the delight of his pack parents; he didn’t know why they were crowding him again, but he was hungry and they were the fastest way to food. “Mommo, Mommo.”_

_“Let’s go have nommy time, baby.”_

_Declan clapped._

Louis laughed and headed to the nursery for their baby boy. “What is it, Sixy? Is it your teeth?” 

The baby stood at the railing of the crib they hadn’t converted yet, gnawing on the wood with big tears in his eyes. “Mommo.”

“Are you a beaver? Are you?” Louis scooped him up and rocked him, dancing him around the room as he hummed a lullaby. Finally settling with Declan, almost settled into sleep with a teething toy in his mouth, he rubbed his son’s back. “Do you want to be a big brother already? I’m working on it, little bit. Are you going to go nuts when Mommo has a baby? Your Auntie Lottie did when Auntie Fizzy was born. Refused to eat, stopped potty training. She wouldn’t even sleep unless it was with me.” As the sound of Louis’ voice lulled Declan back to sleep, he sighed, “Yeah, kiddo. I’m getting tired of waiting, too.”

After skipping the award show after parties, Zayn rested his chin on the corner of Niall’s pelvic bone.

“So, Harry’s, huh?”

“Just a guess. But…it was a while for you and me and it’d have to be in the last few weeks and I was with Harry until he started for Europe and…I dunno,” Niall brushed at his hair. “Sorry.”

“Don’t be,” Zayn stroked his belly. “This just means I get to try again.”

“Maybe try with Louis. His heat’s coming in a few weeks. Try really hard.”

“Because knotting him three hundred times his first heat wasn’t trying hard enough?”

“Did you really get to three hundred?”

“We weren’t in the mindset to count.”

“Well, another three hundred times might do it.” 

“I’ll work on it. We’ll have Paddy take you and Dec to Ireland.”

Niall rolled his eyes. “That’s why we have a guest house.”

“You don’t want to go to Ireland?”

“Not that close to Christmas, let alone Lou’s birthday! You have any idea how much shopping I can get done that week? And no one telling me to stop,” he smirked. 

“Just don’t buy the giant teddy bear.”

“But why!?”

“It’s gigantic!”

“It’s a giant teddy bear!”

“Well that’s what we have Liam for,” Zayn smirked. “It’ll make him jealous. Our Alpha is very sensitive sometimes.”

Back home, Liam greeted Louis as he returned to bed. “You’re just in time, I found it,” he yawned, welcoming his omega under one arm and turning on Niall’s performance with the other. 

Louis nestled into his Alpha’s chest as their omega graced the screen and smiled as he stole the show. “He was perfect.”

“He’ll be home by the end of Dec’s afternoon nap.”

“Good. Dec’s missed him.”

“You mean you missed him?”

“That too,” he smirked.

“Did you—“

“We’ll meet with the doctor in a week,” Liam kissed his head. 

“And you’ll—“

“We’ll all be there if you want us to be.”

Louis nodded against his chest. “Teddy bear.”

“What?”

“If it doesn’t go well, I want to get that giant teddy bear.”

Liam gaped for a moment. He couldn’t very well say no. And Louis knew it. “You could have guilted me into just about anything and you pick something Niall wants.”

“It’s just so typically me,” Louis yawned. 

“Ooo, baby, baby.”

“I’m glad you got the song reference.”

“I’m glad you think you distracted me, but you didn’t.”

“I’d feel terrible guilting you into something serious. But, a giant teddy bear that our son and our omega would love? Come on. Buy me the teddy bear so that I can feel better because I made Niall and Declan happy.”

Liam kissed his head. “Fine. But if they spend more time cuddling that bear than me I’m gutting it.”

Louis clutched at his imaginary pearls. “Wayne and Boo can hear you!” 

The Alpha chuckled. “Wayne is with Ni, and they both have cotton between their ears, anyway. Go back to sleep, love.”

Stubbornly, he mumbled, “How can I sleep when you’re putting images of a stuffy massacre in my head?”

Liam stroked his hair. “Like this.”

Louis whined. 

“I know, it’s not exactly like Niall, but I like to think I’m pretty soothing.”

His omega made sleepy non-committal noise.

“Love you,” Liam whispered softly; Louis gave him the softest of squeezes, the last thing he did before falling asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The results are in. Also, who spills the beans that Niall's pregnant?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Yay, I've not disappeared from the face of the earth. I cringed a lot writing this one. Mostly because discussing fertility in a male omega meant somewhat, kinda outlining the biology of a male omega. I tried to make it as believable as possible.
> 
> That being said, I’m not a doctor. I just write one in fan fiction. 
> 
> Happy New Year!

Louis wasn’t sure why he wanted a copy of all of the lab results. And when he said all, he meant all. He’d been poked and prodded and scanned more in the last week than he’d ever been in his life. And what did he have to show for it? All the pages in his hands were in English, sure, but the sort of English that only scientists and doctors could decipher.

But, Dr. Walden, the specialist referred by Dr. Black, had explained it in layman’s terms. Due to the last two suppressants he’d been subjected to, the chance Louis had of conceiving a child was the same as a snowball in hell. 

The hot sort of hell, not Dante’s inferno, which was a frozen hell—which Louis found to be incredibly ironic. Not that it mattered at the moment, except to the metaphor in his head. 

Regardless, the English omega crumpled up the packet and binned it with a grunt. 

There were options. Assisted reproduction. Fertility treatments. IUI. IVF. Surrogacy, especially considering that they were a two omega pack. But Louis has barely heard them. 

This was his fault. He hadn’t stood up for himself, he hadn’t considered the babies he’d wanted to have when he started this—well, he didn’t start this, his mother did. But, he did—

“This isn’t your fault,” Liam pulled the kettle up before it whistled and made Louis a cup of tea. 

Plopping his chin on the counter, Louis sighed, “Then why does it feel like it is?”

“Because you’re forgetting that you did ask to come off the suppressants—“

“But I didn’t just stop, Liam. I took those pills, in the privacy of my house or on the bus or in a hotel room, _by myself._ It’s not like Jones was holding a gun to my head.”

“No. He was holding it to mine. And Zayn’s and Harry’s and Niall’s. In the form of rumors and stupid publicity stunts that could have spelt the end for us as a pack.”

“Might have. Might not have.”

“Let’s play this out like you do with Dr. Rossi,” Liam placed their cups down gently and sat with his hand in Louis’. “Say you do stop. In the middle of a tour. What happens?”

Louis pouted into his cup. “Nothing.”

“So, what do you do?”

“…I don’t know.”

“You’ve said it yourself. You’re not a hundred percent sure you could have ever told us. What if your scent kicked in? Hell, what if you went into heat?”

 _He’d be beyond embarrassed. Mortified. He’d crawl into a hole and never come out._ “I’d be embarrassed. God, especially if you ended up having to help me through it by surprise. Or paid someone to.” Those kinds of services weren’t exactly looked down upon, but they weren’t commonly discussed either.

“And if you got pregnant by us?”

Louis’ cheeks burned at the thought. “In the headspace I was in? I’d never believe you’d wanted to claim me, let alone bond me if I hadn’t had your pup first. But, at least I’d have had your pup.”

“Before Declan. Who knows if we would have had Six.”

“Don’t say that,” Louis snapped at him, the hairs on his arms stood straight up. That was his baby. Regardless of who carried him, that was his baby.

“And Niall?”

The hypothetical guilt punched him in the stomach. “Ok, already. I give.”

“You still can have our pup. There are options. We can try the assisted reproduction and the IUI. Then we can try the IVF if that doesn’t work. But sitting here wallowing in something we can’t change isn’t going to help.”

Louis sighed. 

“Hey,” Zayn walked upstairs from the art studio in the basement. “It didn’t go well, I take it?” he scooped up his omega, who just nuzzled into his neck to scent him. 

“The suppressants caused some issues to his omega parts, too.”

“Like his liver and stuff? Why wouldn’t they check for that in the beginning? I mean, why are we just finding out?”

“Dr. Walden explained that it’s not something they would have tested for because it’s not life threatening,” Liam told him—and would gladly tell Harry and Niall so that Louis wouldn’t have to. 

“So, what are we going to do?”

“We’ll go back when he’s ready and discuss the options again before starting anything,” Liam rubbed Louis’ side.

“I’m sorry.”

Zayn bit at his shoulder. “We’ve discussed you apologizing for things that aren’t your fault.”

“But it is.”

Liam knew Louis’s pout mode. He didn’t need or want the full argument again. “It isn’t.”

“Yeah it is.”

Zayn rubbed his back. “No. It’s not. Alpha said.”

Louis sighed and nestled into him, too emotionally drained to continue. “Shoulda just let you come with us. You smell so good.”

“Well, you know me and doctors offices. Not a fan.”

“That’s why Dr. Black makes house calls when you’re sick, love,” Liam patted his head and went to make tea. 

“You may have to jack off in a cup at the doctor’s so you better get over it,” Louis sighed. 

“Well. Maybe you can help me,” Zayn smirked. 

“Dirty,” Louis blushed at the thought.

“You want our pup so bad, you’d better,” the oldest alpha leaned in.

Louis said the words he knew drove them all nuts. “I do want your pup.”

“Then, maybe we should give knotting one more try,” Zayn lifted him onto the table. Meanwhile, Liam debated on whether or not to join them. He decided on staying in the kitchen as a spectator and sipping Zayn’s tea.

Later, after calling Harry and Niall (and Dec, though the baby’s babble, while cute, added little to the conversation) to fill them in, Liam joined Louis and Zayn in bed. Adjusting the blankets around the already sleeping alpha, he brushed the back of his fingers against Louis’ perfect jaw. 

“What do you want to do, my love?”

Louis took a deep breath and replied with measured certainty, “Set a plan with the doctor. Start the meds. Try the IUI.”

“Then that’s exactly what we’ll do.”

That’s how Louis found himself the very next week, in a doctor’s office with his entire pack. 

Niall squeezed his hand and slipped into his lap. Louis couldn’t help but be endeared and nuzzled into his chest. “We’re going to get you pregnant.”

“Yeah we are,” Harry wiggled his eyebrows. 

“We’re not doing it here, Harry,” the older omega blushed. 

“Well, we’re going to have to do something,” Zayn, who’d been using the internet to know what to expect, barely looked up from the seventy-sixth article he’d been reading on his mobile. “Pretty sure there’s a sperm collection at some point.”

“Way to make the conception of our child sound so romantic,” Louis sighed. 

“So, you didn’t conceive while we were on our honeymoon. We can at least make this fun, jaan,” Zayn smirked, finally glancing up from his phone.

“I don’t get off on public sex.”

Harry laughed, “You, who accosted me in the bathroom of some random stadium, like, a day after we made our claim.” 

“Who mounted me in the backseat of a car that our bodyguards were driving,” Zayn grinned. 

Liam joined in, “Whom I first knotted in a blanket fort less than twenty feet from one of our producers.”

“Who once fucked me in the back of a limo,” Niall pinched his side.

“Well, I walked in on some conversation,” Dr. Walden smiled. 

“Sorry, Doctor,” Louis buried his bright red face in Niall. “I hate all of you.”

Dr. Walden brushed it off as she sat down. “So, here’s the plan. We’re going to start with the oral fertility meds to help your body prime itself to conceive. Best case scenario, the fertility drugs work and the IUI procedure takes.”

“Simple as that?”

“Simple as that.”

“Can I ask a stupid question?” Harry raised his hand. 

“Of course. But, for the record, you don’t have to raise your hand.”

“He enjoys it,” Niall reached over to pet baby alpha.

Blushing the alpha continued, “Why can’t we use accelerants? Isn’t that what they’re for?”

“That’s a very good question,” she smiled. “It’s a common misconception, though, that accelerants increase fertility. Accelerants induce a heat-like state and the odds of becoming pregnant do increase, but only because the amount of times consummation occurs increases as well. Louis’ hormones are high enough to naturally go into heat semi-annually, but he’s not ovulating, which accelerants will not make him do.”

“So, based on the last set of ultrasounds and the blood panel we did on you, we can start this round as soon as today.”

“Are there any side effects we should be worried about?” Liam asked while she wrote out the prescription. 

“If your vision blurs, stop immediately. But that is extremely rare. Other than that, hot flashes, maybe some bloating or fatigue. The side effects are less common in male omegas, so, I think, anything you experience will be minor.”

“Will Niall be affected at all? We tend to, sort of, throw each other off,” Louis squeezed his sunshine.

“No, I don’t think they’ll affect you or the baby.”

The world screeched to a halt around them.

“Wait, what?!” Louis’ hand flew to Niall’s belly.

“I can explain…” the Irishman blushed. 

Dr. Walden turned a stark shade of pale. “You didn’t…the scent of it, I—I’m—I’m, I’m so sorry.”

“You’re pregnant!?” Liam and Harry exclaimed.

“I’m so sorry that I assumed they knew. I’m…I’m so sorry—“

“It’s fine,” Niall laughed, trying to ease the awkwardness. “So, we’ll fill the prescription and we have some things to talk about, I think. When do you need him back in?”

“A week, um,” the flustered doctor stammered, fussing with her computer and scheduling the appointment. “We’ll need all three alphas to do a sperm collection so it can be washed prior to—“

“Washed?” Niall knew it was up to him to ask questions with his pack’s focus completely shifted, the exact opposite of what he wanted. Louis needed them, not this. 

“Um, it, um,” she took a deep breath to collect herself. “It’s to clear all the excess, um, away, possibly chemicals or toxins that are negatively affecting Louis’s chances at conceiving. It will also, give us the chance to analyze it and um,” she took another breath. “It will also concentrate the sample and minimize any cramping that may follow the IUI procedure. And increase the success rate.”

“Ok. So, do you need them that day or will you need the three of them prior to it?” Niall slapped Harry’s hand away from his belly. “Focus, Haz.” 

“Prior to it. They can drop the samples off whenever they can.” Bustling into the drawer, she handed off the prescriptions along with sealed, sterile cups with labels and instructions already printed out.

“So, we drop them off this week, you see Louis and do the whole…thing?” Niall asked. 

“We’ll check the state of his womb prior to it. He may need to continue the meds for longer, but yes, if the conditions are right, yes, we will proceed.”

“All right. Well. We have to go home and talk about some stuff. We will see you in a week.”

“Again, I’m so sorry.”

“You did me a favor, actually,” Niall shook her hand. “Had no idea how to bring it up. Let’s go. I don’t want to do this in the car. Let’s wait until we get home, ok?”

“Ok,” Liam kissed him, slinging an arm around his shoulders and escorted him out protectively. 

“You knew,” Louis gravitated to Zayn with Harry attached to his other side. 

“I knew,” the oldest alpha shrugged. “Let’s save it all for home, ok?”

For Louis, the drive was what it was. For Niall, it went so quickly, he hardly had a chance to plan out what he was going to say!

“Ed?” Louis called when they walked into their home. 

“Shhhhh,” a hush drifted in from the den turned playroom. 

Smiling over the baby gate, Louis walked through the ever-changing maze of scattered toys (that Liam had organized before leaving!) to their hurricane of a son that had settled to nap on his uncle. “Hey Sixy,” he gently peeled him off and rocked him. “How was he?”

“He’s always good for Uncle Sheers,” he adjusted his top upon standing from the sectional. “How’d it go?”

Louis shrugged. “As expected, I guess.”

“Not knocked up yet?”

“Still working on it.”

Ed opened his mouth to say something along the lines of lending a hand, but shut it upon reconsideration.

But Louis knew that look and smirked. “Let me guess. Inappropriate thoughts that my alphas wouldn’t appreciate?”

“Oh, it’s not your alphas I’m worried about,” he chuckled as Niall walked into the doorway. 

“How convenient,” Niall sighed. “He’s sleeping.”

“Why don’t you put him upstairs and grab the monitor? I’ll see Ed out,” Louis handed the baby over to his co-mom.

“Yeah. Thanks Ed,” Niall smiled, but only politely. 

Ed glanced at the retreating Irishman then back at Louis. “Pack business?”

“Pack business,” Louis shrugged and saw him out before joining his omega in the nursery. “Our alphas are waiting downstairs.”

Niall kept rocking back and forth with the sleepy toddler. 

“How long?” Louis smiled. 

The Irishman sighed, “a few weeks.”

“Why are you so sad?” he worried. “This is a good thing!”

Niall laid their baby in his bed and tucked him in. “Because I’m sorry,” the tears shot directly from his heart to his eyes. “This wasn’t the plan, I didn’t want to get pregnant before you, that was never the intention!”

“I know, but you did,” he replied, motioning to Declan. 

“You know what I mean by ‘first,’ Louis,” Niall grunted, double checking the monitor and storming out of the room. “Let’s go, before we wake him.”

Once down the hallway and down the stairs, Louis took his hand, “hey, why are you getting all worked up? I’m—“

“Fine! You’re fine! And you’re going to pretend to be fine and push away that you’re not so that you can be happy for me because that’s what you do! That’s your M.O., Lou.”

“Well, I don’t want you to feel bad about being pregnant!”

“First. I feel bad about getting pregnant when I know you wanted—“

“Forget what I wanted-” 

“No! That’s just it!” Niall threw down his hand and prodded him petulantly in the chest. “That’s what I was afraid of! I will _not_ forget what you want! I will _never_ forget what you want because you forget fast enough as it is! What you want is important to me and to our alphas and to our family.”

“And to this pup that deserves to be celebrated.”

“Lou,” Niall sighed and wiped angrily at his eyes; Louis always knew what to say. 

The older omega took a breath for the both of them and retook his hand, rubbing a soothing thumb over Niall's knuckles, “Look. Am I disappointed that I’m not pregnant yet? Yes. Every time I peed on those sticks and they all came up negative? That sucks. Knowing I have to jump through hoops, that sucks, too. We’re both frustrated about that; I get it. But, am I disappointed that you’re pregnant? Absolutely not. I know you want this baby, that you were ready for another one, for Six to have a Seven.”

“Oh, don’t say that. Bugger, it’s starting already,” another onslaught of tears hit him so hard he wasn’t sure if they were excited and happy or frustrated and sad. 

“Just because I’m having issues, doesn’t mean you can’t be happy that you’re pregnant. That was a double negative. Just because I’m having issues…no, even though I’m having issues, you can still be happy that you’re pregnant.”

“I’m sad that you’re not.”

Louis sighed. “Me, too. But hey, maybe I will be in the next few months and we will be pregnant together. And if not, maybe next time one of the alphas have a rut, we’ll end up pregnant together.”

“Maybe during Zayn’s.”

“Why Zayn…” he gasped and clapped, “Harry’s. You think this one’s Harry’s?” 

Baby alpha burst out of the living room where they’d been unapologetically eavesdropping, “Really!? You think they could be mine!” 

“I don’t know for sure,” Niall blushed. “It’s just a feeling. Like I had with Dec being a boy. And, I mean, the timing is pretty right.”

“You think you’re having my pup?” Harry fell to his knees.

“Yes,” Niall melted at baby alpha’s excitement and his big hands cupping his nonexistent belly. But, Louis grinning at them both brought him back to business, “Stop! Today was supposed to be about Louis, not me! Let’s go,” he nonchalantly yanked them both to the living room. “So, you three have to go get your cum washed.”

Louis fell to the couch laughing. 

“Ok, but—“ Liam tried to interrupt.

Buoyed by his giggling omega, Niall continued, “No. No buts. No buts except for your butts jacking off into a cup. We’ll come help you if you need to. But—so, sure, there’s a but—I know what I need to do. I have an appointment scheduled to conform everything and make sure, you know, everything’s in order for whatever is in here,” he smacked Harry’s hand away from his midsection. “Zayn got me the prenatals before we came home, I’m already taking those. We already talked to the team and we’re going to slow everything down and step away just a bit from the golf stuff with Grace and the team. And, so I’m handled. I’m good. I mean. We’re good, I guess,” he shrugged, motioning to his stomach and smacking Harry’s hand again. “Now,” he gestured towards Louis. “Focus.”

Grinning, Louis pulled his omega onto the couch with him and kissed at that spot right under his ear. Maybe it was the promise of another pup, maybe it was the determined way his omega was fighting for him. But, he felt infinitely lighter all of a sudden. 

“This surely isn’t a part of the plan, Lou,” Niall groaned. 

“We’re celebrating now. We’ll get to me. Or if you want to make it about me, then they need to cum and there’s nothing sexy about those cups, so maybe we have to make it sexier.”

“My hormones are all out of wack now, whatever you want,” Niall kissed him. “I’d feel better though if we made a deal.”

“A deal? You need to make a deal to fool around with me? What has this marriage come to?” Louis laughed against his neck, hands drifting down to his waist.

“With the alphas,” Niall arched as his buttons seemed to melt away in Louis’s wake.

“Who are sitting right over here, by the way,” Liam said, but was immediately smacked by an alpha on either side.

“We know,” Niall rolled his body to escape the fabric around him. “I don’t think you should get to cum today.”

“I thought we get to decide when you cum, not the other way around,” Zayn licked his lips when Niall tugged Louis’s shirt off as well. 

“So you don’t want to watch?” Louis dragged his tongue across Niall’s tummy, lovingly caressing the stretch marks that didn’t quite disappear. “We can go upstairs.”

“Don’t you dare,” Liam’s eyes were on Louis’s hands deftly undoing the Irishman’s jeans.

“That’s the point of the deal. I actually think we should,” Niall smirked. “The three of you should…save…things up for when you go to the clinic. And after that, you can have us any which way you want. But not a moment sooner.”

The alphas groaned. 

Louis’s face fell. “So, you don’t want me to have your pups?” 

“Of course we do,” Liam replied immediately. They all knew he was being a tease with his dramatic pout and lack of tears in his eyes, but they couldn’t help but give in to it. “It’s a good idea,” he sighed.

Smirking, Louis grabbed Niall’s hand. “We’ll be loud for you. We promise.”

“I’m sure you will be,” Harry watched them go. “Be gentle!”

“We’ll try!” 

Louis couldn’t help but kiss his omega before they took to the stairs. Sure, he might wallow in his frustration later, but at the end of the day, he wasn’t as alone. His alphas made sure of it. 

And his persistent omega wouldn't give up until Louis got pregnant somehow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, Happy Almost Zayn's Birthday!


End file.
